Inferno Sparks
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Hikaru, Umi and Fuu have gone through a lot in Cephiro, and now they were reaching the end of the year in Tokyo, so they decide to let their other worldly friends get in on the celebration. Especially Hikaru, who feels like she needs to brighten their night with a little spark


Inferno Sparks

 **Author Notes: So it's the holiday season, I love writing, I love the holidays, what better way to celebrate than the annual one shot week~ This time we're diving into the amazing world of Magic Knights Rayearth~**

 **This was one of the first manga series i got into and I love it a ton! Of which I also do not own it, and I hope you guys enjoy this. For the record i'm using the manga canonicity since I have not watched all of the anime version. So be warned there are slight spoilers.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"I'm leaving!"**

Three girls in unison say goodbye to their loved ones as each of them departed from their homes. Today was a special day, so Hikaru, Umi and Fuu decided to meet up at their typical spot.

Tokyo Tower, a place very special, as it was where everything started. Despite their appearances they were not ordinary girls, at least not in their world. **"Heeeeyyy Hikaru, late again~"** The swordswoman panted as she finally arrived at her destination. The setting sun beaming down on her back.

As usual however, her two comrades were already there, waiting. **"Sorry, the bus I was on took a detour."** Fuu smiled as she patted her tired friends back. **"It's alright, you know Umi is just teasing. But we really do need to get going. We're running rather late."**

Technically they weren't as they could come and go at any time as they pleased. However there was no denying that much needed to be done. **"Yeah I know. I'm good, I see Umi baked a ton of goodies~"** Posing she lifts her basket.

Hidden within are a large variety of pastries, home made by the water elemental archer. **"You know it! Let's get going~"** Hand in hand the three of them face each other, and in their minds had only one desire. _'Take us to Cephiro.'_ They thought with all their hearts and with their will their wish was granted.

In an instant they vanish, transporting from Tokyo Tower, to a place of magic, mystic and wonder. Cephiro, a place where ones will determines everything. Hikaru, who had the strongest will of all alongside her friends and allies had kept this beautiful world in a state of peace and prosperity.

 **"There you are! We were starting to get worried."** Ready to greet the three was Clef, the most powerful mage, and Prince Ferio, brother to the deceased Princess. It was nearly sundown, illuminating the castle with a yellow glow.

With a slight blush on her face, Fuu smiled, approaching the green haired royal. **"What's up guys~ I have a series of goodies for the party!"** Hikaru smiled in the background. Bowing to everyone.

 **"Have the others arrived?"** Clef and Hikaru walked behind allowing everyone else to hurry ahead. He nods, looking forward. **"Yes, they arrived a few moments ago actually. All of them were eager to see you three. All of us were. Although I am curious, what is this holiday you wish to celebrate with us?"**

She could only smile at him. **"You'll have to wait and see. Though I will say that it's going to be a lot of fun!"** Of course, not everyone will be there. Mokuna and the mashin...were prime examples.

The mashin for the longest time had been Hikaru, Umi and Fuu's strongest allies. And Mokona, had been a really good friend, even at the end when it was revealed that the small bunny like creature was the creator of the world.

Together the four of them had left in search of a new world to inhabit, knowing they were no longer needed here. **"Finally~ I've been waiting so long!"** It was incredible everytime the fire elemental warrior saw them.

Eagle of Autozam, Tarta and Tatra of Chizeta, and Aska of Fahren, these powerful individuals were here, standing before her with all of their other friends. Caldina, Lafarga, Ascot, Primera, Lantis, all of them seemed well.

 **"Ohh its the pastries you were telling us before."** One by one the assortment of goodies are laid out before the group. It doesn't take long for them to chow down. **"Delicious! Thanks a ton Umi."** Seated, tea is also served, making for a peaceful gathering.

It was hard to believe that not too long ago the three girls from Earth had been fighting for their lives on two separate occasions. **"Hikaru, we set up the what was it you called it again?"** She laughs at Zazu who shows her the little project she asked him and Eagle to work on.

 **"Those are 'fireworks.' Come help me set it up outside."** Like a lost puppy, the small engineer follows her out, and one by one they place it in a nice neat row. **"Thanks again for doing this. I know you and the others have been busy with working on the pollution filter."**

He gives a thumbs up. **"No prob, but this is really cool, experimenting with the gun powder and dyes."** She could only hope everyone else would be just as excited seeing the show. **"It's almost time now~"** They were lined up in a row, metallic tubes standing on little legs with a wick on the bottom.

One by one they were placed, just in time for the stars to begin illuminating the dark sky. They were so bright, in an array of different colors, it was so different then the stars in Tokyo.

 **"Hey Hikaru! Are you and Zazu set up yet?"** She nods her head, it was just about time. **"So we're gathered here today because in our world, we celebrate a holiday called New Years. It's a time of remembering the past and preparing ones self for the future."**

She exhales, she really didn't think she would be this nervous making a speech like this, but this was also a wish she had from the bottom of her heart. **"This year here in Cephiro even though not even a second goes by back in our home there has been many memories both full of joy and sadness..."** It still hurt.

 **"This hasn't been an easy year for any of us, but thanks to our hardships we've managed to heal Cephiro and bring peace to the other nations."** They say time heals all wounds, but what most don't realize is that scars remain, always becoming a constant reminder of ones mistakes.

Hikaru looks at each and every person standing before her. **"I'm grateful for everyone here, who has been able to bring me joy and support. I know all of us are working together, but still I can't help but feel blessed. So it's here that I asked the representatives of Autozam to help celebrate this holiday."**

She stands, mustering the magic deep within her being. Summoning it from her hands. **"Fire Arrow!"** With accuracy she fires a beam of flames, thinning out to reach the small wicks displayed.

They connect and the wick shortens, eventually reaching into the tube and firing like a rocket. In awe everyone watches them fly up towards the stars, exploding into a blast of color. **"Happy New Year guys!"**

The end~

 **Author Notes: I don't know if I kept to the characters but I did my best. Regardless however I do like this! Zazu is such a cutie and I love him in the manga. I actually liked all the characters, which is kinda hard to do.**

 **Welp I'm glad I was able to do a one shot for this series for the holidays, and I feel like out of the many series i've watched and read, this one I feel like would be more into the idea of reminiscing about the past year and the things that have occurred.**

 **On that note, thank you all for reading this, please feel free to fav/follow/review or check out the other holiday one shots being made this year! Tchao for now folks.**


End file.
